BabySitting Kimmi
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Rin is sick with the Flu, and the only one to watch baby Kimmi... is her dad? Can Piccolo watch the little 8-month-old by himself? You'll just have to find out.


OOO

Rin was crawling back in her bed. She couldn't breath worth a monkey's butt. Thanks to one-year-old Trunks, she was sick. She didn't know how she got sick when Bulma nor Kimmi got sick. She sighed and pulled the covers close. About to go to sleep but then Piccolo climbed through her window.

"Good you're here…ACHOO! I'm sick and I need you to take care of Kimmi today." Rin said with a stuffed up nose. Piccolo's eyes told her that he really didn't want to. "Please, Bulma can't do it cause she's afraid she'll get her sick from being around Trunks, Grams is outta town, and Chi-Chi is too far away. And besides you're her father, you knock me up you pay the price." She sneezed again " She's in her room in her crib and her bag is next to her crib. Everything you need is in there." She sighed and laid her head on her pillow. Piccolo was about to argue when he saw that she was fast asleep.

He grunted and walk into her daughter's room… there was pink and green everywhere. He looked at crib; soon as he walked through the door the 8-month baby girl stood up and leaned against the crib's fence trying to reach for him. He smirked at the girl. Maybe today, won't be _that _bad. He picked the girl out of her crib and she squealed. He didn't really hold her much but when he did, Kimmi thought it was a treat. He then picked her bag up and was out the window flying.

OOO

A couple hours later, Kimmi sat quietly in Piccolo's lap as he meditated. Kimmi squealed as she watched all the animals of the forest around her. That was thing keeping her from crawling away.

After a while, Piccolo picked up a horrible smell. He looked down at the infant. She had a strange look on her face. He picked her up and smelled her behind. He gagged a little. How could such a small child make _that_ horrible of a smell? He didn't know what to do, plus if he went back to Rin, he would just make her angry. Also Rin needed rest. The only place to go was- damn. He sighed.

OOO

Piccolo flew only person he knew that would know how to change a diaper. Chi-Chi. That woman would probably yell about how he was a horrible father and such. Piccolo really didn't want to deal with her, but because of his girls. He was. He landed in front on the round house and knocked on the door.

Gohan answered, "OH Piccolo! Hey! What brings you here? You want to train today?" he looked down to see Kimmi " Oh hi Kimmi!" he ruffed the girl's hair and Kimmi made a noise in protest. " So what's going on?"

" I need your mothers help."

"Gohan! Who is it?" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen walking into the room. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" the very pregnant Chi-Chi said nastily.

" I need help with the child," he said lifting up the infant. Kimmi giggled a bit.

"What's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked walking -more like waddling- over to Piccolo and took Kimmi out of his arms. She smelled the Child and made a face. "Woo! She needs a good changing. Hand me her bag." Piccolo handed the bag over and crossed his arms.

The woman really didn't say much about him as she took care of the child. She hummed happily as she changed the baby's diaper. She played with Kimmi for a few minutes and asked, "Have you fed her yet?" Piccolo shook his head 'no'. " Then I'll feed her."

She picked up the baby from where she was changing her and took her to the kitchen. Piccolo silently followed. she put her in highchair, that Piccolo guess it was for her future child within her. She put out bunch of different foods without saying a word. Piccolo just sat and watched his toddler eat. Kimmi ate it all quite quickly like her Sayian side.

"So are you watching her all day?" Chichi asked looking back from her dishes she was washing. Piccolo nodded.

" Rin is sick."

" Oh, the poor dear." Chi-Chi said turning back to her dishes. After Kimmi was done and Chi-chi wiped the food off her. She handed Piccolo the child and they were off.

OOO

Back in the same setting they were in before the trip to Son house, Piccolo sat meditating with Kimmi in his lap. It seemed like hours. But then Piccolo noticed something. He opened his eyes and Kimmi was gone.

OOO

He looked all around. How could you lose an 8-month- baby in the forest? He then her heard her cry. He flew fast he could towards the waterfall. He looked around the falls. Where was see he could hear her, but where was she? Then at the edge of the waterfall, he looked down. He saw Kimmi in nest full of eggs and the mother eagle was trying to save her babies. Piccolo grabbed Kimmi out of he nest and the eagle starting attacking again. Piccolo blew the bird up. Then Kimmi started crying again.

"What is it?" As she cried she pointed to the nest. He looked down to the nest. The nest full of unborn eggs.

OOO

Piccolo flew with Kimmi in one arm and the eggs in the diaper bag in another. The flew put to the lookout. "Ah Piccolo! How nice to see you, and baby Kimmi!" Mr. Popo greeted as he walked over to the genie and the young guardian of earth.

"What brings you here, Piccolo?" Dende asked happily.

" I have a nest full of eggs in this bag… I killed their mother when she attacked Kimmi…I don't know what to do with them."

" Well, I can't do anything…but you can go gather up the dragon balls and wish back the mother."

"How am I suppose to do that with the kid?" she asked and Kimmi giggled in his arms.

"Get someone else to help you?" Dende asked slowly.

He growled "fine, but you watch the eggs while I go look for them." He said handing the bag over.

OOO

"Hey here it is!" Gohan yelled lifting up the small, orange orb with backpack with a young elf-like baby in the bag. Piccolo flew down. His student agreed to go with him. He might have not been his teacher anymore, but Piccolo still liked to think that. The kid needed this he had been in that damn house since the Cell Games, only come out when Piccolo and Rin forced him to train with them.

Piccolo looked down at the kid and smirked, "Great kid. Now lets get the next one."

…

They flew over to a small island… filled of birds. Piccolo landed. " Great more birds." He said with a roll of his eyes he floated off to the other side of the island.

Gohan held on to the arms on the backpack. Looking all around. It was great to get out for a change and hang out with Piccolo and little Kimmi. Hm, Kimmi was really being real quiet for a change. She only chirpped every couple of minutes since they been here. Wait how did Kimmi know how to chirp? He then thought the bag felt strange. He looked back and saw there was no Kimmi in the bag, but a bird!

The bird flew out and Gohan panicked, "Oh gosh! Piccolo and Rin are going to kill me!" He flew up in the air and looked for his baby cousin. He flew over to an edge of the mountain, "She has to be around somewhere!" He looked over to another island and saw Kimmi crawling towards edge. Gohan flew over there right before she fell and Gohan caught her.

" Is she ok?" Gohan looked up and saw Piccolo hovering over them.

" Yeah she's fine. Wow, she's kind of hard to take care of, huh?" He said handing over the child to Piccolo. Piccolo just grunted.

OOO

The 4th ball was easy …to the giant dinosaur came. Piccolo, for the third time, punched it with Kimmi in his other arm, He then kicked It. Kimmi was crying as he fought the monster. This 'little adventure' wasn't worth those eggs, but it was too late now. He kicked it off the edge on the hill and the dinosaur went rolling down the hill. Gohan grabbed the ball and Piccolo held his daughter closed as she cried. If this day didn't kill him first, Piccolo was going to make Rin play for this day, for a very long time.

OOO

Piccolo dropped Kimmi for a while at the Son's house, while he found the last ball. When he came back he found his daughter sleeping in the arms of his former student who as well sleeping. He smirked.

" Looks like they had a long day. Her and Gohan fell asleep soon as they got here. She's doll, Piccolo." Chichi said walking up. Piccolo looked at her astonished. It was the first time he's had heard her say his name. Not monster, demon or something like that… she called him Piccolo. " Rin and you have a wonderful daughter. If Rin is ever sick again, I'll watch her for you."

Piccolo nodded and picked up his daughter out of Gohan's arms. Piccolo was going to remember that next time this happens. He was never going to go though this again. He loved his daughter but he wasn't going to look after her again without Rin. He didn't know how Rin did it.

OOO

The next day, after putting Kimmi into her crib last night Piccolo returned to Dende's lookout and wished back the mother. He returned the nest by the morning.

Piccolo placed the nest right where he found it. Then two eagles flew down. One of them turned to Piccolo and chirped at him giving her appreciation for her live and eggs back. " Your welcome." He replied puzzled. The mother and father then flew around the nest. Fixing the edges to make the eggs warm. Piccolo smirked and went back to his little family.

OOO

I hoped you liked it! I thought of this idea when one of my reviews wrote on my Secret Life Of A Teenage Sayain story (If you haven't read it, please do.) about having a scene between Kimmi and Piccolo. I just thought what the hell! And wrote this. I hope it wasn't too silly! Keep tuned for a story about Mairi Trunks and Kimmi. I'm finishing up the second chapter and on the way to my third! I'm going to be posting them soon. I hope you'll enjoy that also!


End file.
